By Ranma, For Ranma
by TsuQ
Summary: Characters from the Ranma universe take turns writing their own short fanfics.
1. By Ryoga

AN: Welcome to By Ranma, for Ranma. Each chapter its own story as might have been written by a character in the story itself. Each chapter tries to capture the essense of the characters' personalities, beliefs and fantasies. Because each chapter tries to be unique in style, I'd appreciate it if reviews were targeted to the specific chapter read, of course any review is welcome.

Disclaimer: I, of course do not claim any level of ownership over the universe in which I am writing. The people and/or entities who own the various aspects of the fiction I am writing, no doubt continue to hold these rights in various manners, legal or otherwise and this writing does not intend to, and should in no way be construed as, an attempt to infringe on any of these rights, whatever they may be.

BRFR

Chapter 1 – By Ryoga

Ryoga Hibiki was striding boldly along a trail. He had just finished his final training session, guarenteeing his victory over the evil womanizer, Ranma Saotome.

"Today, I will finally be able to tell Akane how I feel about her." said Ryoga.

By using his pure heart and true love for Akane, Ryoga had no trouble locating Akane's house. He walked calmly up to the door and knocked on it three times.

"Ryoga!" said Akane, blushing furiously, "you shouldn't risk coming here like this, that evil womanizer Ranma is nearby."

"Don't worry Akane," said Ryoga, "I've been training hard and now I'm finally strong enough to defeat him."

"Oh Ryoga, I'm so happy!" said Akane, pulling him into a tight hug.

"HEY," said Ranma, as he came into view, Shampoo hanging on him by one arm, and Ukyo on the other, "Akane belongs to me, get off of her!"

"I shall no longer allow your womanizing ways to continue," Ryoga said boldly, "I have trained hard, and now I shall vanquish you!"

"Ha!" said Ranma foolishly, "if you can defeat me, on my word you can have all of my girls!"

Before he even knew what happened, Ryoga rushed forward and hit Ranma with a brilliant uppercut, sending him soaring.

"Oh Ryoga," said Akane, "your so strong!"

"Ryoga beat Ranma, Shampoo belong to Ryoga now!"

"Ooh, I belong to you too!" said Ukyo, howling in delight.

"I am not an evil womanizer like Ranma," said Ryoga virtuously, "I will not accept Ranma's women as some prize to be won."

"In that case," said Ukyo, "I guess I'll go help Ranma. Even though he is a fool and not nearly as dashing as you, I still love him nevertheless. Perhaps now that I am the only woman in his life, we can have a proper relationship."

"I wish you the best of luck," said Ryoga galliantly, "I only hope you can find that which you desire."

"Shampoo want to stay!" Shampoo said excitedly. "Ryoga so much strong and handsome than Ranma!"

"Sorry Shampoo, but my heart belongs only to Akane," said Ryoga poetically, "I believe you should try to mend you relationship to Mousse.

"Is true I like Mousse," said Shampoo, "even though he is like candle to you solar inferno of manliness, I must be content."

Shampoo left to go find Mousse, leaving Ryoga and Akane alone at last.

"Is it true what you said earlier," asked Akane, "that you truly love me, as I have loved you all these years?"

"Yes," said Ryoga, as his beauty put the setting sun to shame, "Truely, I have loved you all along."

"Oh, Ryoga!" Akane said.

Akane hugged Ryoga close to her, and leaned in to kiss him, but Ryoga put a finger to her lips keeping them seperated, as a worried look crossed his face.

"Akane, before we go on, there is something I must tell you," said Ryoga valliantly, "I feel that to neglect to do so would be dishonorable."

"You know that whatever you tell me will never change my feelings for you," said Akane passionately, "but if you feel there is something you must tell me, please do."

"Your special blindness has afforded me much happiness in the past," Ryoga said honestly, "but I feel that you must know that I am the one you call P-Chan."

"Oh is that all," said Akane, beaming joyusly, "my blindness has been by design! I knew from the first time I saw P-Chan that he was you, for how could another shape distract the truth of my love for you! I wish I could have told you sooner, but I knew that my feigned ignorance was the only way I could be with you, with that lout Ranma dogging my every step."

"Ahh, I knew there must be a method to it! Truly your wit and wisdom have even surpassed my own!" Ryoga said bemusedly.

"No doubt you knew deep down as well," said Akane, "and kept it from your self, knowing that such dangerous knowledge might serve to drive us apart but no longer!"

With that, Akane surged forward to bring her lips to Ryoga's, their kiss melted the heavens with envy at the true love they had found in each other, and returned love to the world of the mortals once more.

A few days later Ryoga and Akane were married, they were followed by Moose and Shampoo a few months later, and eventually the newly humbled Ranma found his love for Ukyo, and they got married as well, but Ryoga and Akane were the happiest of all, because each day they spent together their love grew and grew, knowing no bounds as they stayed together throughout their life and beyond.

Chapter 1 – End.

AN: Thank you for reading the first chapter of By Ranma, For Ranma. Each chapter is intended to be written in a distinctly different style, does this sound like something Ryoga would write? Please tell me what you think. Thanks.


	2. By Shampoo

AN: Welcome to the second chapter of By Ranma, For Ranma. This chapter is rather short, I think that's mostly the effect of my attempts to conform to the linguistic style of the 'writer'... Do you think this chapter captures their character?

Disclaimer: I, of course do not claim any level of ownership over the universe in which I am writing. The people and/or entities who own the various aspects of the fiction I am writing, no doubt continue to hold these rights in various manners, legal or otherwise and this writing does not intend to, and should in no way be construed as, an attempt to infringe on any of these rights, whatever they may be.

BRFR

Chapter 2 – By Shampoo

One day Shampoo ride bike to do deliver.

"Hi!," say Ranma, "we date now?"

"Sorry," say Shampoo, "Shampoo is too too busy for you now, also you like to go to school right?"

"Who care about school!" say Ranma, "school too stupid for Ranma, fight is much more important. Please date Ranma!"

"Ok," say Shampoo, "since you ask good."

"Yay!" say Ranma, "I am too too happy now!"

Shampoo and Ranma go to date, but stupid Akane get in way.

"Akane," say Ranma, "you in way, Ranma and Shampoo go on date now."

"But Ranma," whine Akane, "you need go to school, and you belong to Akane, Shampoo no good for you!"

"Ranma belong to Shampoo now!" say Ranma.

"Shampoo, you I kill!" say Akane.

Akane go to fight Shampoo, but Ranma kill her instead.

"You kill Akane!" say Shampoo.

"Ranma not let stupid girl stop date!" say Ranma.

"Why so important to date Shampoo?" ask Shampoo.

"Ranma love Shampoo, not let anyone get in way!" say Ranma.

"Oh Ranma, Shampoo love you too!" say Shampoo.

Then duck boy come.

"Ranma, you I kill!" say duck boy.

Ranma turn duck boy into duck and snap neck.

"Good job Ranma, Shampoo hate duck boy" say Shampoo.

"Duck make good wedding meal for Ranma and Shampoo," say Ranma.

"You want get married so soon?" say Shampoo.

"Ranma can't wait any longer, love Shampoo too too much," say Ranma.

"Shampoo is so happy!" say Shampoo, "Shampoo will marry Ranma!"

Ranma and Shampoo have kiss, is too too long.

"We give duck to Ukyo to cook now." say Ranma.

"Ranma think Ukyo not mind?" ask Shampoo.

"We see." say Ranma.

Ranma and Shampoo go to Ukyo food shop.

"Ukyo," say Ranma, "you cook duck good now for Shampoo and Ranma wedding meal."

"Ok," say Ukyo.

"You not mind?" ask Shampoo.

"I not stupid like Akane," say Ukyo, "I not get in way of true love."

"I always know Ukyo not as stupid as Akane." say Shampoo.

Ukyo cook duck good, and Ranma and Shampoo get married, and live happy from now on.

Chapter 2 – End

AN: Comments and criticisms welcome, please review!


	3. By Akane

AN: This chapter went pretty well, I didn't seem to have much trouble channeling Akane's personality, although I had to do a little rewording for her at one point... She can be a touch blunter than is strictly allowed...

Disclaimer: I, of course do not claim any level of ownership over the universe in which I am writing. The people and/or entities who own the various aspects of the fiction I am writing, no doubt continue to hold these rights in various manners, legal or otherwise and this writing does not intend to, and should in no way be construed as, an attempt to infringe on any of these rights, whatever they may be.

BRFR

Chapter 3 – By Akane

It was lunch time at Furikan High School. Akane and Ranma were on the roof enjoying lunch together.

"Akane," said Ranma, "I like spending lunch with you, but I do wish you could learn to cook a bit better..."

"I know," said Akane, "but I don't know where to go for help."

"Why don't you ask one of your friends?" asked Ranma.

"Who should I ask?" asked Akane sadly, "Ukyo and Shampoo aren't really interested in helping me, and my other friends don't really have many domestic skills."

"Well..." started Ranma, "what about Ranko?"

"Ranko?" asked Akane, "wouldn't that be a bit... odd?"

"You said we... I mean, that Ranko and you could be friends... Remember?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, it's only right for Ranko to help you out... If you want me to I mean... We are still friends right?" asked Ranma.

"Of course we are."

After a week of study with Ranko, Akane learned all the skills needed to be a cook. She could defeat the resistance of any dish in seconds, there was nothing that could resist adding wonderful flavor to her meals.

One day they were eating lunch on the roof as usual when Ranma stopped suddenly to make an announcement.

"Akane, I'm afraid I can't teach you anymore." said Ranma flatly.

"The food's good isn't it?" asked Akane sadly.

"Of course it is!" said Ranma, "It's better than anything I've ever made... Heck, it's better than anything I've ever tasted!"

"Is it... Even better than Ukyo's cooking?" asked Akane tentatively.

"Definitely," said Ranma.

Ukyo appeared from around a corner.

"Do you really think she's a better cook than me?" said Ukyo incredulously.

"Yes I do." said Ranma, "here try for yourself."

Ukyo ate a small piece of the lunch Akane had prepared for Ranma, then broke out crying.

"Ukyo," said Akane, "what's wrong?"

"It's too good..." said Ukyo, "I could never hope to create something as delicious as this... Truly you have mastered the art of cooking. I can't hope to compete with you now. I concede the battle." And with that, Ukyo ran off and was never heard from again.

Akane was so grateful that Ranma stood up for her superiority, she let him hold her hand as they walked home together. Unfortunately their pleasant walk was interrupted by a bimbo named Shampoo.

"How knees?" asked Shampoo, as she jumped onto Ranma, latching onto him by wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Get away from me Shampoo," said Ranma, as he tried to gently detach her from him.

"Stop playing!" said Shampoo, rubbing herself against Ranma, "I know you like!"

Ranma shoved Shampoo hard away from him, knocking her down to the ground "I said get away!" roared Ranma.

"Why, so you talk to Akane? She no fun!" said Shampoo, bouncing back onto her feet.

"Me and Akane like each other," said Ranma, "you wouldn't understand..."

"But Shampoo have these!" said Shampoo, unfastening her top, "you like yes?" she asked, thrusting out her chest, "is big and soft!" she said, poking herself as she walked toward Ranma, "come, play with Shampoo!"

"Ugh!" said Ranma revolted, as he turned away from her, and shielded his eyes, "don't be so vulgar!"

"Hmph," said Shampoo as she refastened her front, "why you stay with Akane, she no like you like Shampoo!"

"Just because I don't act like a whore doesn't mean I don't like him!" said Akane.

"No matter what Akane think anyway, Ranma like Shampoo most! Shampoo have long hair and good curves, not like muscle girl!"

"...Is it true Ranma?" asked Akane quietly, "do you really like Shampoo more than me?"

"Akane," said Ranma, as he tilted her chin up to look at him, "how could you think that?" he asked softly.

Akane put her hand on the back of Ranma's neck, and slowly pulled him into a long kiss. Shampoo stared at them in disbelief.

"Why?" asked Shampoo looking confused, "why you kiss Akane but not kiss Shampoo?"

"Because I love her of course." said Ranma.

"Shampoo is..." stammered Shampoo, "Shampoo is no good... Shampoo make big mistake... Shampoo go back China now. Ranma is visit sometime?"

"I don't think so." said Ranma coldly.

"Ok... Shampoo go now."

Shampoo turned around and ran off, never to be seen again.

"Ranma," started Akane, "did you really mean it, when you said you love me?"

"Of course," said Ranma gently, "you know I wouldn't joke about something like that."

"Well, I love you too," said Akane.

When they got home, Akane made a delicious dinner, and Ranma had a surprise for her.

"Akane," said Ranma, holding her hand, and moving onto one knee, "I know this is kind of sudden in a way but..." He pulled a small box out from his inside pocket, and revealed a beautiful diamond ring inside it, "will you marry me?" asked Ranma.

"Yes, of course I will!" said Akane happily.

Ranma let out a deep breath he didn't even realize he had been holding, and slipped the beautiful ring on Akane's finger smiling happily. Soun went into hysterics, Genma said something crude, and Nabiki just raised an eyebrow, but Ranma and Akane didn't pay any attention to any of them, they were in their own world of happiness that only they could know, where they lived happily ever after.

Chapter 3 – End

AN: Thanks for reading Chapter 3 of By Ranma, for Ranma. Do you think this captured the essence of what Akane would have happen? Anything you would have like to have seen? Comments and criticism welcome. Please review!


	4. By Kuno

AN: One of the sillier chapters of By Ranma, For Ranma, if there can be such a thing... It's a bit on the short side... I think it is perhaps because Kuno is a simple person, and doesn't really know what's going on around him much... I had hoped to have this up a bit earlier, but got delayed by a recent book release.

Disclaimer: I, of course do not claim any level of ownership over the universe in which I am writing. The people and/or entities who own the various aspects of the fiction I am writing, no doubt continue to hold these rights in various manners, legal or otherwise and this writing does not intend to, and should in no way be construed as, an attempt to infringe on any of these rights, whatever they may be.

BRFR

Chapter 4 – By Kuno

Tatewaki Kuno, the blue lightning, rising star of the kendo world soared into action by awaiting the arrival of the glorious Akane Tendo, and the vile sorcerer Ranma Saotome, who besides being entirely too friendly with Akane, had been secretly hiding the pig-tailed goddess for unknown, but no doubt nefarious reasons.

"Halt," demanded Kuno, as the offending sorcerer came into view, "I, Tatewaki Kuno challenge you to a duel!"

"You're on!" said the vile sorcerer Saotome.

Saotome leaped forward to unleash arcane magics upon the noble Kuno, but little did he know that Kuno, expecting his vile sorcery had devised a cunning plan to catch him in the act! For no sooner did Saotome leap forward, did the ground underneath him part, revealing a pit from which there could be no escape.

The spirited Akane Tendo shook her head from side to side.

"Lo," said Akane, "I have been bewitched by the evil sorcerer Saotome, but now I am free to do as I please! Who has wrought this wondrous change?"

"'Tis I, Tatewaki Kuno." said Kuno boldly.

"Kuno! It has been too long since I have heard your voice!" said Akane.

"Little did I know that the vile sorcerer Ranma Saotome had ensorcelled you as well!" said Kuno.

"Yes, but now I am free to make my own decisions at last." said Akane happily.

"Then Akane Tendo, would you date with me!" asked Kuno.

"Of course I would!" said Akane joyously, and ran over and kissed Kuno for his kindness.

"but..." Akane continued, "You may be too much man for me to handle alone... Where is my good friend the pig-tailed girl? Perhaps she could join us?"

"Of course," said Kuno, "Saotome is hiding her."

Kuno walked over to where the sorcerer Saotome was imprisoned.

"Saotome, I demand the release of the pig-tailed girl!" said Kuno.

"Ha ha ha! I shall never give her to you unless you release me from this prison!" said the foul Saotome.

"Very well," said Kuno, "I shall release you if you vow to return her, and leave, never to trouble the three of us again!"

"That is acceptable" sneered the vile Saotome.

With a puff of smoke, the pig-tailed goddess appeared next to Kuno, and the vile sorcerer Saotome vanished to parts unknown, never to be heard from again.

"Kuno, you have saved me!" squeed the pig-tailed girl.

"Yes, and now you and Akane shall date with me!" said Kuno fairly.

"How wonderful" said the pig-tailed girl, locking Kuno in a fierce embrace.

Kuno, Akane, and the pig-tailed girl, had a wonderful date. Kuno was so pleased with them, he allowed them to date with him every night, and all was right with the world.

Chapter 4 – End

AN: Any thoughts? Anything missing? Anything to say at all? Please Review!


	5. By Nabiki

AN: This one got away from be a bit, so I sub-divided it into three parts but put them all in this chapter. I think Nabiki wanted to write a novel here. I'm not sure what I think about the pacing, what do you think? Initially I had some tables scattered about, which I thought would be quite Nabiki-like, but after spending some time trying to get them to work, I concluded that they aren't supported so I just threw the info into dialogue (heh).

Disclaimer: I, of course do not claim any level of ownership over the universe in which I am writing. The people and/or entities who own the various aspects of the fiction I am writing, no doubt continue to hold these rights in various manners, legal or otherwise and this writing does not intend to, and should in no way be construed as, an attempt to infringe on any of these rights, whatever they may be.

BRFR

Chapter 5 – By Nabiki

Part 1 - The Contest

Ranma sat at the table, surrounded by the Tendos and their guests, Shampoo and Ukyo.

"So," said Ranma, "it's agreed. Everyone will submit a category they think is important to rank the contenders by..."

Ukyo chimed in, "As long as it's reasonable to apply it to everyone."

"And," said Nabiki, "the categories have to be tangible, things people can agree on. That way there won't be any arguing at the last minute."

"Right, so then I'll rank them in order of importance..."

"As long you give good reason," said Shampoo.

"And then we'll calculate up the totals, with weighted bonuses for winning each category and determine a winner."

"You mean which of my daughters you'll marry!" said Tendo forcefully.

"I show who marry who!" said Shampoo hotly.

"Ok, now!" said Kasumi brightly, "everyone take a strip and write down a trait you think is important and put it in the box."

Everyone at the table entered a trait into the box, the first one Ranma took out seemed to shock him for a moment, he looked over at Akane, who quickly looked away. Nabiki quietly read the slip of paper over his shoulder.

"Sorry Akane," said Ranma softly, "the categories need to be more tangible..." then folded up the piece of paper and placed it in a small pocket in his shirt.

_Love hunh? _Nabiki thought to herself, _that's interesting... And he assumed it was written by Akane..._

"Spellcasting?!" exclaimed Ranma reading this next suggestion out loud.

"Why not!" said Shampoo, "is very useful wife know good spells!"

"It's too narrow," Nabiki explained eloquently, "nobody but you could even be rated in it."

The suggestions of cooking, money, hotness, honor and subservience, were accepted with little incident, as well as the resubmitted categories of fighting ability, and honesty.

"Ok, now to rank the importance of the categories," said Ranma. "I think the least important has to be cooking..."

_Hmm, _thought Nabiki, _the area in which Akane is undoubtedly worst is the least important eh?_

"But being a good cook is one of the most important things about being a wife!" said Ukyo heatedly.

"Maybe normally," said Ranma, "but these other things are real important too, besides, I was used to crap food, and 'Ranko' can cook just fine if I'm really hungry... The least important of those remaining has to be fighting ability..."

_And now the area in which Shampoo is obviously best..._

"But Ranma get in big fight always!" said Shampoo.

"Yeah," said Ranma, "but I always get myself out of them too. I don't need a girl to fight for me... Then there's subservience... what's that again?"

"It means," Kasumi clarified, "that your wife will do whatever you like, whenever you ask, cook, clean, sew... generally be a good wife all around!"

"Uhm yeah..." said Ranma, "lets just call that... service... Anyway, that's not really that big of a deal to me, so lets put that next..."

"Then money... honor... hotness... and honesty, being the most important..."

_Honesty... that must have been the new category Akane chose..._

"Do you really put such a low value on honor?" Tendo said sternly.

"Ha!" said Genma, "you're just sore my category beat out yours!"

"Enough," said Ranma, "I don't hear any one important complaining, so let's get on with it."

"In cooking, I have the order (from best to worst) as Kasumi, Ukyo, Shampoo, Nabiki, and then Akane. Even though Nabiki may think making dinner is equivalent to calling for delivery, at least that won't kill you." added Ranma.

"For fighting ability, its Shampoo, Ukyo, Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi."

"For subservience... Lets try Kasumi, Ukyo, Nabiki, Akane, and Shampoo."

"For money, it's got to be Nabiki, Ukyo, Shampoo, Kasumi and Akane."

"Yeah," said Nabiki, "Akane's property damage makes her a liability more than anything else..."

"Thanks a lot." said Akane coldly.

"Honor... Honor is very complicated here... Since the Tendo's claim stands first, and Akane was the first fiancee I was aware of, I think she tops the list... Followed by Nabiki..."

_He's trying to hard to keep their scores low..._

"What!" said Ukyo, "your father stole our families business based on the broken promise of our engagement!"

"Yeah, that's one reason why your next..."

"But Shampoo have to marry! Is for honor!"

Ranma looked at Shampoo coldly, "Not only is your claim the most recent, but it's based on a foreign tradition governing over an incident that took place here. Frankly, it's flimsy."

Shampoo looked dumbstruck and stopped talking immediately.

"However, I feel marrying Kasumi would be the most dishonorable thing to do... She obviously has another destiny."

"Now in terms of hotness..." said Ranma, "Kasumi is last again... Then next to last is Ukyo..."

"I...I thought I was the cute one!" stammered Ukyo.

"Yeah, maybe but not hot... I mean... I just don't see you like that you know?.. Anyway, I guess Akane is in the middle... Then Shampoo, and finally Nabiki."

"Me?!" said Nabiki startled, "I thought surely Shampoo..."

"Yes, me think surely Shampoo too!" said Shampoo sharply.

"Hmmm," said Genma appraisingly, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, "obviously an outside expert is required in this case... While I can see the case for either side, Shampoo while quite well assembled, has a cuteness factor which detracts from the overall hotness of her persona, while Nabiki, though cold, has the kind of body that makes you want to..."

"GENMA!" shouted Tendo, a forked tounge flicking out at him, "WATCH WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT MY DAUGHTER!"

"Well, anyway that's settled," said Ranma sheepishly.

_Does he really think I'm the hottest, or is he just trying to keep Shampoo down?_

"And lastly, honesty... I think even Shampoo would agree she would place last in that one... Ukyo is usually straight with me, but she has done some things I'd rather forget about... Nabiki although not strictly more honest, doesn't mean anyone real harm... Kasumi hasn't been dishonest, but she isn't very open either, so I'll give the victory in this category to Akane.

"So before the bonus points, Nabiki is in the lead with 24, then Ukyo at 23, Akane at 20, and Kasumi and Shampoo tied at 19..."

Suddenly the door was thrown wide, and Kodachi came in twirling her ribbon. "I demand to take part in this competition!" she said.

"Well, you were disqualified," said Ranma, "on account of you're insane... But just to run through the numbers, your cooking is poisonous, your fighting subpar, you serve no one but yourself, and although you may be rich, I'm sure your insanity is costing you millions a day, you bought your way into engagement in a completely dishonorable manner after everyone else, your face is frankly hideous, and I wouldn't trust you with my least favorite paperweight... so instead of pushing up the other scores, we'll just add one to the bottom, and say you get a zero overall. Everyone ok with that?"

"YES!" said the others in unison.

"Ok, that's settled then." said Ranma.

"How delightful! So that's how you play!" said Kodachi brightly, "well I must be going now... goodbye!" and with a twirl of her ribbon, she pranced into the night."

"Now on to the bonus points... Kasumi won cooking, for one bonus point... Shampoo won fighting for two bonus points, Kasumi won service for three more bonus points... Nabiki won money for four bonus points... Akane won Honor for five bonus points, Nabiki won Hotness for six bonus points, and Akane won Honesty for seven bonus points..."

"So... I guess you win Nabiki..." said Ranma, looking slightly surprised, "assuming of course that your interested..."

_Oh no, your not getting off that easily! _thought Nabiki to herself. "Of course I'm interested! Lets get married NOW, while everyone's on the same page..."

End Part 1

Part 2 – Ranma & Nabiki

There was apparently always a minister on call for just such an occasion, and the wedding went off without a hitch, except that Ranma was married to Nabiki. All the guests, after being subtly reminded, promised to send gifts right away.

Nabiki had thought at first that Ranma might try to object to the marriage, but he had been surprisingly cooperative. Was Ranma marrying her just to get out of the situation, or did he really care for her? Nabiki intended to find out.

As Ranma entered Nabiki's, now their room that night, she decided to ask him about it.

"Ranma... I need to talk to you for a moment..."

"You want to talk in private?" asked Ranma.

"We are talking in private... aren't we?"

"Not even close," said Ranma, "mind if we go somewhere else?"

"Of course not." said Nabiki.

Without any additional warning, Ranma scooped Nabiki into his arms and held her close as he bounded out the window toward a more private locale.

They soared through the air together, like birds fleeing from winter, but there was no cold to be found anywhere, what wind there was from the cool summers' night could not hope to compete with the warmth Nabiki felt emanating from Ranma's muscles as he frantically sought a place they might share a quiet moment alone.

At last they arrived at their destination, a large open rooftop high above street level where no one could steal upon them unannounced.

"No one will disturb us here," Ranma said, setting down Nabiki tenderly in front of him.

Nabiki sighed gently as he put her down, loathe to leave his grasp.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" asked Ranma.

"I was thinking about the contest... You were surprised when I won weren't you?"

"Yes," said Ranma, "I admit I was..."

"I... I thought you wanted Akane... I wasn't sure you would agree to marrying me..."

"But I did, didn't I?" said Ranma somewhat smugly.

"Yes but... I mean... Would anyone have done?" Nabiki said, sounding slightly panicked, "did you not care who you got married to as long as this was settled? Do you care for me at all?" with this last question, Nabiki started tearing up slightly, and abruptly turned away.

Ranma turned her around to face him, cupping her chin in his hand and bringing her eyes up to meet his as he wiped away a tear with his thumb. He gazed deeply into her eyes, as his kind love and passion fought for control of his soul. "There was a contest to decide this, and I made all the decisions. It's no secret how I feel about you now, that I've always longed desperately to feel your embrace, but before, I felt you were aloof and not interested, and the honorability of such a thing was somewhat questionable because of the circumstances. Akane having been chosen from the three of you to be my fiancee... But now that I know that you would be mine, I could never have anyone else. Your beauty is beyond the hope of time and the gods themselves to undo, and while you would have me, I would worship you as the goddess that you truly are."

With that, Ranma leaned in and kissed Nabiki soundly, leaving her breathless. "Now that that's settled," said Ranma, "should we head back?"

"Not yet..." said Nabiki, a mischievous sparkle dancing in her eyes. "It's our wedding night, you have a duty to perform..."

Ranma needed no further encouragement, the intensity of his gaze was almost scary, he tore off his shirt in an instant, leaving Nabiki free to let her hands roam over his finely formed muscles. In moments there was nothing keeping them from each other but the cool summer's breeze, and soon not even that.

Nabiki knew now without a doubt that Ranma belonged to her, he would do anything for her, he was hers for life.

End Part 2

Part 3 – The Rewards

When Ranma and Nabiki came back early the next morning Akane was there...

"Where were you last night?" asked Akane incredulously.

"Ranma had his duty to perform." said Nabiki coolly.

"You didn't!" said Akane, in wide-eyed shock as she turned to look at Ranma... "You did..." she amended breathlessly, apparently seeing something in his expression.

"Well," said Ranma, "we are married you know..."

"Right..." said Akane somberly, before turning around and heading toward the dojo.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" asked Ranma tentatively.

"She'll come around," Nabiki said offhandedly, "but in the meantime she's given me an idea... Normally a dowry would be provided by my family, but in this case you definitely got the better end of the deal don't you think?"

"Of course I did," said Ranma, "I mean, your beautiful and wealthy, and I'm... I'm just me..."

"Right, so since your father will never pay up, I think you should settle this debt immediately... For the sake of your families honor... My honor..."

Ranma was wound so tightly around Nabiki's finger, he never stood a chance... Renting him out to Shampoo, besides being extremely profitable, helped to assure Shampoo a strong heir, and shortly thereafter, they declared their visit to Japan officially over, and returned to China.

After an insane kidnapping attempt by Kodachi, Nabiki had to get her admitted to a mental hospital, which was a lot harder than it should have been with the Kuno estate money flying around, but she managed. Her expenses gave her all the more reason to rent Ranma out to Ukyo, after which she was apparently convinced he would never be hers.

Each time Nabiki rented Ranma out Akane became more and more distant, when Nabiki saw Ranma was unable to get a job with a decent salary on his own, she was forced to start looking around school for people who might need his services for something. Nabiki was no fool, she wouldn't have him failing to bring in his half of the income.

That night Akane came to their room to talk, so after kicking Ranma out for a bit, they had a talk.

"I want to buy Ranma from you." said Akane firmly.

"How long do you want him for?" asked Nabiki.

"No... I want to BUY him." replied Akane, "I've seen what you've been doing to him, renting him out to his other fiancees was a horrible thing to do to him..."

"They did have some basic claim to him in the first place," replied Nabiki, "and more than that, renting him out to them has helped settle up his affairs with them once and for all..."

"Maybe..." said Akane cautiously, "but asking around school if anyone wants to borrow him..."

"Rent him," said Nabiki, "Ranma needs to be able to keep up his financial half of this partnership..."

"Well it's not right!" said Akane, her holier-than-thou attitude burning through, "I would never..."

"Yes. Fine... I'm bad, your perfect... But Ranma is mine..." said Nabiki coolly.

"But you aren't one to turn down a good deal... I'll buy him from you... No more time wasted managing his life, and setting appointments on his behalf... And I'm willing to pay..."

_Ranma has been wasting a lot of my time lately... _Thought Nabiki to herself. "Alright, make me an offer."

"Fine," Akane said as she pulled a money order from her purse, "there you go, 2355 dollars and seven cents."

Honestly it wasn't very much money for an investment like Ranma, the Ukyo rental itself had brought in more than twice that much, however with her knowledge of Akane's finances, she realized there was the distinct possibility that Akane had just handed over all the capital she had... Which would mean something much more important... A test was clearly called for. "That and, that Sunday outfit of yours I like so much..." Nabiki answered shrewdly.

"The yellow one?" asked Akane sadly, "...done."

Nabiki was shocked, not only would Nabiki never consider giving up all of her capital for anything, never mind Ranma, she knew Akane loved that dress more than anything else... When she took Ranma in, she had resolved to herself that she'd make sure to tie up all the loose ends surrounding him, now it seemed she was one of them...

"On second thought you can keep the dress," Nabiki amended, "it always looked better on you anyway..."

"So you agree?" asked Akane.

"Yes..." said Nabiki, "I'll have a talk with him when he comes in tonight..."

That night when Ranma came back, Nabiki had him take her back to the rooftop where he had first professed his love for her... It was time to say goodbye.

"Ranma," Nabiki said, "I sold you to someone..."

"For how long?" asked Ranma sadly, "you know it hurts my heart to be away from you..."

"Sold, Ranma... As in forever."

"What?!" spluttered Ranma aghast, "how could you do that to me??"

"I sold you to Akane." Nabiki said calmly.

Ranma fell suddenly silent, so Nabiki continued.

"Although you may feel you can never be happy without me, you felt so because you thought I loved you... I will always remember the time we spent together fondly, but as strongly as I hold your heart, you hold Akane's. I noticed in the contest you touted all the areas where she excelled, and ignored those in which she was weak..."

"You were weak in the same areas..." protested Ranma softly.

"Ultimately," Nabiki said firmly, "you placed honesty above beauty... That shows your true intention clearly enough, and perhaps I have not been completely honest with you lately either... I don't truly love you, not as Akane loves you, and I never could... I saw what Akane's first category was, it was love. You knew she wrote it because she was the only one who truly loved you, and you must have knew her well enough... loved her enough, to know it."

"Nabiki... Please..." Ranma pleaded weakly.

"Go to her Ranma," said Nabiki, "I'm removing myself from the contest - from this marriage... Please, don't make this any more difficult than it needs to be..."

Ranma swept her into one last long embrace as he carried her down to the ground, and leaving a tear behind him, quickly turned away and fled.

End Part 3

Epilogue – Life Goes On

Ranma's annulment and marriage to Akane was taken care of quietly at the courthouse. The second wedding itself was much more subdued, the ceremony seeming to be at war with the tension surrounding it.

Akane was indeed very much in love with Ranma, and her enthusiasm seemed to be contagious. As the days went on, Ranma remembered the love he had for her once more, and he seemed happy, again, only the wistful looks he shot toward Nabiki when he must have thought she wasn't looking ruined the effect.

Nabiki, not wanting to interfere with their happiness moved out of the Tendo household, and into the Kuno estate. With Akane taken, and Ranko out of sight, Kuno soon realized how stupid he had been not to notice Nabiki sooner, and they were soon married.

When Nabiki finally invited Ranma and Akane to visit her at the estate, Ranma's eyes burned passionately into hers, whenever he thought Akane wasn't looking. They both marveled at how much her two year old daughter looked like her, and how spirited she was, just like her father. What fools they were. For Kuno's part, he politely feigned ignorance, but Nabiki knew the truth, she would always have a piece of Ranma with her.

End Epilogue

Chapter 5 – End

AN: What elements do you think were done well? What do you think is lacking? Please Review!


	6. By Azusa

AN: Since the last chapter took so long to get up, I figured I'd put this up while I'm at it... I was thinking for some reason that this chapter would be amusing... I guess it is, in a way... Do you think this is appropriate to the character, and what should be expected of their writing?

Disclaimer: I, of course do not claim any level of ownership over the universe in which I am writing. The people and/or entities who own the various aspects of the fiction I am writing, no doubt continue to hold these rights in various manners, legal or otherwise and this writing does not intend to, and should in no way be construed as, an attempt to infringe on any of these rights, whatever they may be.

BRFR

Chapter 6 – By Azusa

Hi, I'm Azusa!

One day, I was having tea, and my panda Oscar came home!

"Hi Oscar!" I said.

Oscar said that he came for a tea party, and he invited a friend!

Then Charlotte, my pet piggie came by!

"Hi Charlotte!" I said.

Charlotte said Oscar invited him for tea, and he invited a friend too!

Then red haired girl comes in.

"Your not an animal, red haired girl!" I said.

Then red haired girl goes poof in a puff of smoke and changes into a flamingo!

"I know you!" I say, "your Danielle!"

Danielle said Charlotte invited him for tea, and she invited a friend too!

Then blue haired girl comes in, and before I can say to leave they turn into a seal!

"Oh, it's you Francine!" I said.

Francine told me that Danielle invited her, and she invited a friend too!

Then a boy in a Chinese shirt came in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Then poof, he turned into a pony, with a long black mane!

I didn't recognize him at first, but after I put some pretty pink ribbons in his mane I remembered! He was Charles!

"Hi Charles!" I said.

Charles told me he invited Oscar, but he was already here!

Then me, and Oscar, and Charlotte, and Danielle, and Francine, and Charles sat down and pretended we had tea, with a pretty tea set. Then we had a vote on what to do next!

"Lets go Ice Skating!" I said.

Oscar said yes!

Charlotte said yes!

Danielle said yes!

Francine said yes!

Charles didn't want to, but we talked him into it anyway!

I was the best ice skater of anybody!

Oscar was too heavy to ice skate and he broke the ice! But it's ok, because he caught us some fish instead!

Charlotte skated good! He was small though, he couldn't go very fast!

Danielle was funny! She only skated on one foot at a time!

Francine didn't use skates at all! She spent the whole time swimming in the water!

Charles was very bad at ice skating! He had four legs and no toes! He fell down a lot!

At the end of the day we were all tired, so we had to go back home!

"I wish you could all stay with me," I said, "but I have to go to sleep!"

They all said that they could though, and they all turned into stuffed animals so I could take them with me to bed, except for Charles, he turned into a wood rocking horse so I could pretend ride on him whenever I wanted!

I was so happy I could take my friends with me, that I said "Yay!" I was worried though, because I wanted to have tea with them again tomorrow, but they were toys now!

They told me not to worry though, because they will change back whenever I want them to! I was happy again!

Then me, and Oscar, and Charlotte, and Danielle, and Francine went to sleep in my bed, while Charles stayed rocking by the door to keep out any bad guys!

I said goodnight to everybody! Then we had a nice, safe, long sleep so we could play twice as hard the next day.

Chapter 6 – End

AN: Hate it? Want to give me some criticism? Tell me where I went horribly wrong? All comments and criticism welcome. Please Review!


	7. By Ranma

AN: Welcome to the final chapter of By Ranma, For Ranma. There were some other characters who it may have been interesting to explore, but I'll have to end it here. I'm not terribly happy with this last chapter... I'm not at all sure Ranma is smart enough to come up with several of the plot points, and I decided not to emulate his cannon writing style, which would be basically unreadable... It is however a story of what I think Ranma would like to have happen in his universe, and I tried to reflect that as exactly as possible...

Disclaimer: I, of course do not claim any level of ownership over the universe in which I am writing. The people and/or entities who own the various aspects of the fiction I am writing, no doubt continue to hold these rights in various manners, legal or otherwise and this writing does not intend to, and should in no way be construed as, an attempt to infringe on any of these rights, whatever they may be.

BRFR

Chapter 7 - By Ranma

School was done for the day, and Ranma was headed over to Ukyo's place to pick up some okonomiyaki when he walked past a short, hooded figure, shaking a can of sticks at him.

"Get your fortune?" asked the figure as Ranma passed.

Ranma shrugged and picked a stick out of the can.

"Ahh, you get stick of much luck!" said the figure.

The characters on the stick glowed bright blue, and the stick vanished in a burst of white light. When Ranma could see again, the figure and the stick had vanished. Ranma, being quite used to such things didn't think twice about it until he entered Ucchan's.

"Hi Ranma," said Ukyo when he entered the store.

"Hi Ucchan, got some okonomiyaki for me?" asked Ranma.

"Sure, and I've been meaning to talk to you... Let me close the place up." said Ukyo as she moved to lock up the store.

Ranma didn't think much about it at the time, but it was a bit odd that no one else was there, with his incredible speed he always beat out the Furikan after school crowd but there were usually two or three other people hanging around just the same.

Ukyo walked over to the grill and made Ranma a large okonomiyaki with friends written on it.

"What's this about?" asked Ranma as he took the okonomiyaki and started eating it.

"Well Ranma, I've been thinking about things, and somehow I don't think it's going to work out between us in the end... Do you even like me like that at all?" Ukyo asked desperately.

Ranma tried to say something, but some okonomiyaki caught in his throat so he just sat there with his mouth open.

"Right." said Ukyo sadly, "so I'm going to give up on you... But we can still be friends right?"

"Sure," said Ranma, having cleared his throat with some water.

"Great," said Ukyo smiling, "you can always come by for okonomiyaki any time you want, on the house of course. I'd better give you this so there won't be any misunderstandings..."

Ukyo whipped out a document, apparently from thin air, signed it and handed it over to Ranma.

"Huh, what's this?" asked Ranma as he caught the document.

"The gist of it is that I've given up on you, and we're just friends... I decided to draft it up before you got here... Somehow I had a feeling..."

"Well thanks," said Ranma, "that'll clear things up a bit. See you later."

With that, Ranma left Ucchan's and headed toward the Tendo's. On his way there, Shampoo came up to him on her bicycle.

"Ranma," said Shampoo, "why you never come visit?"

"Sorry Shampoo, I've just been too busy..." started Ranma.

"Too busy at Akane's house?! Too busy for Shampoo?!"

"Well, I do live there..." started Ranma.

"It's ok..." said Shampoo, "I always know Ranma too too strong, handsome, and manly for Shampoo..."

Shampoo started to sob softly.

"Shampoo... Come on, don't cry..." said Ranma, "things will work out..."

"Yes," said Shampoo, "You free from engagement... I stay with Moose and be happy and leave you alone from now on... Here symbol of Shampoo honor," she said, handing Ranma a gleaming medallion, "if you ever want anything... you can always have Shampoo, any time."

Shampoo spun her bicycle around and sped away from Ranma at top speed.

"Never thought I'd see that happen," Ranma said to himself as he watched her leave, before continuing toward the dojo.

"Ranma!" a voice called out from above as he neared the dojo.

Ranma was shocked to see Kodachi spinning her ribbon around as she approached him, and got ready to fight.

"No need to look so tense Ranma dear!" said Kodachi merrily.

"Why not?!" asked Ranma incredulously.

"I have come to apologize!" said Kodachi.

Ranma was cautious, but this had been an unusually lucky day for him so he held his ground.

"I can't believe how mean I've been to you my dear, dear Ranma!" said Kodachi panicky. "I only realized just now how awful I've been! Well obviously I have no right to call myself your fiancée..."

"I'm glad you realize that..." said Ranma, letting his guard down momentarily.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" said Kodachi, taking a needle of something and injecting it into Ranma's arm.

"Get off!" said Ranma in shock, as some unknown liquid raced through his system, "what did you do to me?" he asked calmly.

"Just a vaccine I made up!" she said cheerfully, "now that horrible paralysis powder won't have any effect on you, I just couldn't stand it if I hurt you again!"

"That's great!" said Ranma cheerily.

"Yes, I suppose it is!" said Kodachi, "now farewell Ranma, for I shall not darken your doorstep again..." and with that Kodachi twirled off into the distance.

When Ranma entered the Tendo dojo, Soun Tendo was crying uncontrollably, while his three daughters had their backs turned to him in obvious defiance.

"What's going on?" asked Ranma hopefully.

"We just finished telling daddy we aren't going to marry you." said Akane.

"Yes," said Kasumi, "I've already decided to marry Dr. Tofu."

"Yeah," said Nabiki, "I've explained to him that I won't marry anyone going into a field as unprofitable as martial arts."

"Yeah," said Akane, "no one can tell me what to do! We run our own lives!"

"AND THAT'S FINAL!" the three daughters said in unison, making their father wail even louder.

"Oh, ok then," said Ranma cheerfully, "I'll just pack up and be on my way then..."

Genma spoke up. "Well, I'm staying here. I can't leave my friend in such a state..."

"Yeah sure pop, you stay and keep him company from now on." said Ranma.

"So," started Akane, "your going on a training journey huh? It might get boring by yourself... Mind if I tag along?"

"Akane, I'm going to be gone for a long time..."

"I don't mind..."

A glint appeared in Tendo's eyes. "Ranma, come with me for a moment... I have something to give you before you go..."

Ranma followed Tendo to a dingy back room he hadn't noticed before. In one motion, Tendo picked him up and slammed him through the top of a wooden barrel filled with water.

"What's that for?" asked Ranma, "hey wait... I didn't change?!"

"This is a special gift," said Tendo sternly. "Perhaps you'll have better luck with Akane this way..."

"Hey," said Ranma, "I ain't marrying nobody!"

"Well... If you change your mind, you're always welcome to come back here..." said Tendo.

Ranma had taken care of his fiancée problem, been freed of his curse, and started a training journey assuring he would become the greatest martial artist in the universe. It had been the luckiest day ever.

Chapter 7 - End

BRFR - The End

AN: I hope you enjoyed this, the final chapter of By Ranma, For Ranma... I think here I should thank Mulatdood for looking over the content... Caught some foreshadowing that didn't pay off after I edited the ending (heh-heh)... I also want to thank the reviewers, without which I never would have finished this properly... Did you like this last chapter? How did you like the series in general? The concept? Any comments or criticism welcome. Please Review!


End file.
